


Waiting

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Crush, Other, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Chuck waits for Dean.
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Waiting

How does that song go? A dream is with your heart makes? 

No. I won't manipulate things. I always detested cheating. Sure you can get what you want. However, it will be empty. Plus it always comes with a hefty price tag. 

I Created. I Wrote. But love. Even I don't know how that happened. But the more I see it, the more I don't understand it. But feeling it. 

I don't know if I should feel happy or sad. Angry or grateful.

But I know what I feel. 

I see him. 

Dean knew why he came here. No one told him to come. But he came because of Him. 

Chuck just watches with a calm expression. He didn't dare move. 

Dean just walks up to Him. 

"You could have just asked." 

Chuck, He was God. The Creator. 

But today He was just a blushing Man. 

The two silhouettes just sit on the Impala watching the stars. 

The two silhouettes were now one.


End file.
